Camp Maine
by sphinx005
Summary: COMPLETE Part 2 in a 3 part series, follows on from Camp Duck. This part takes place at Julie's home in Bangor, Maine
1. Welcome to Bangor, Maine

"Here's your seat Miss Gaffney I hope you have a pleasant flight" the middle aged flight attendant with the overly made up face had a fake smile plastered on as she showed me to my seat.

"Thank you" I replied with a fake smile of my own as I sat down and organised my stuff on my lap. Hopefully I wouldn't have anyone sitting next to me and I could enjoy, well as much as one can enjoy a long flight, the flight in peace.

I can't help but stare at the purple gift box on my lap. Fulton said I could open it when I got of the plane but I'd just regained control over my crying and I didn't want to start again, what if I couldn't stop?

Curiosity won out in the end and I carefully removed the lid to the box.

Inside I found a black folder which upon further inspection was a photo album.

The first page contained a photo of myself and Fulton sitting by the campfire looking extremely happy sitting next to each other. I recognised it as the first night where Connie & Guys PDA's caused me to sit in between the Bash Brothers.

I flipped the pages to find all of the photos that I had taken before, during and after the goodwill games including some photos of the games that we'd gotten from our sponsors.

I got the very end to find two photos I hadn't seen before, one photo made me laugh and one photo almost made me cry.

The first was of Fulton and Portman in the airport pulling stupid faces. I couldn't help but laugh at the lengths the Bash Brothers would go to give me something this sentimental.

The last photo was of Fulton on his own flashing the shy smile that I found so adorable on him.

I found myself gently touching the photo, tracing his face with my finger as a fresh batch of tears stung my eyes.

"Are you alright Miss?" a flight attendant had appeared to my side.

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied truthfully. I really was fine it was just touching at how much Fulton and Portman really cared.

"Okay you let me know if you need anything though" the flight attendant smiled at me before she moved on.

I took one last look at the photo before putting the album away for a while.

I noticed the headset resting on the side of my armrest. I put them on and was surprised to find that the inflight movie was actually _Passenger 57_.

The irony struck me. They'd actually show a movie featuring a plane very much like the one I was on right now being hijacked by a notorious criminal and a young Liz Hurley as the bitchy flight attendant.

I found myself looking around at the rest of the passengers ensuring that none of them were about to hijack the plane.

Can you say paranoia?

Deciding to just go along with it, I watched the rest of the movie increasingly growing bored of watching Wesley Snipes run around a plane kung-fuing and shooting the bad guys.

It would have been just before the end when I fell asleep waking up when the flight attendant kindly informed me we were in Cincinnati and we had half an hour before we were to board again for the flight to Boston.

Damn, couldn't I just sleep for the half an hour?

"Its company policy, security. No one stays on the plane save the security guards and the pilots, even I have to get off" the flight attendant explained.

Geez was she a mind reader as well?

"Okay" I replied dragging my weary butt off the plane and clutching my carry on and Fulton's photo album along as I followed the other passengers into the airport lounge.

Damn this looks just like the one in Minnesota where I'd just said goodbye to all of my friends.

I open my purse checking how much money I have left. I was surprised to find there was still a fair bit.

I headed over to the 24 hour 'convenience' store and scoured the shelves looking for a book to read. If the first movie was anything to go by then I'd be better off reading something halfway decent. That and if I didn't read it on the plane then I could read it in the garden at home.

I passed rows of glossy magazines telling the world about the latest escapades of the latest big celebrities. I pause briefly wondering whether I should act like a typical teenage girl and buy Teen Vogue or something like that. I decided against it when I saw the bylines of "How to lose 10ibs in a week" and "How to get your crush".

Pft, I could tell you how to lose 20Ibs in a week – daily practices with Captain Blood.

And I also have my crush so screw you Teen Vogue.

I continued walking and was glad to find a row of paperbacks.

There were the typical Mills & Boon Romance novels which I took a pass on. That crap doesn't really interest me. I came across the James Patterson section. His books had names like the nursery rhymes, there were Cat & Mouse, Cradle & All, Along Came a Spider (which by the way has absolutely _nothing _to do with Miss Muffet or her tuffet).

I picked up a book titled "When the Wind Blows" and decided that this was the book I was going to buy. It was about a group of kids who had been genetically altered as birds, complete with wings and the ability to fly.

Wait, I'd better not show this to Charlie otherwise he'd insist we all be mutated into Ducks.

I'd just finished paying for the book and a coke (because seriously whatever they were calling Coke on the plane tasted more like dirty dishwater than coke) when the flight to Boston was being called for boarding.

I took my seat once again and placed my belongings on the seat next to me. There were even fewer people on this flight.

It took roughly ten minutes for my eyes to start drooping again and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

I was being shaken awake again "I'm sorry Miss Gaffney but we've arrived in Boston" the same flight attendant was starting to look tired as well.

Once again I picked up my belongings and exited the plane.

This time I was starving so I opted for an apple and cinnamon muffin.

"Would you like a coffee with that?" the middle aged woman asked in a tone that made her sound like she was on auto-pilot.

"No thanks" I replied as politely as I could.

Do I honestly look like I'm really old enough to drink coffee? Plus staying awake was the last thing I needed to do on the last stretch of the flight to Bangor.

For the third time that night, well really it was morning now and Fulton would be fast asleep all tucked up in his bed by now. Oh what I wouldn't give to be in his bed sleeping next to him. okay I'm getting off subject here.

So for the third time that night I boarded the plane. There were only three other people on this flight. Boston must be popular at this time of night.

I had no trouble falling asleep this time.

When I woke up, on my own this time I might add, the plane was getting close to landing at Bangor Airport.

Finally I was home.

I was the first one off the plane this time as I carried my belongings to the baggage pick up watching the conveyor belt whiz around and around until it finally spat out some luggage.

I immediately found my purple suitcase and my blue, red and white Team USA hockey bag and snatched them up.

Using a discarded luggage trolley I placed my stuff on it and proceeded to the exit.

Crap! My parents aren't here to pick me up. God damn it, I was gonna have to call a cab.

I looked over at the row of phones, the only one working was occupied.

DAMN IT! I cursed internally as I sat down and tried to wait as patiently as I could for the phone to become free.

The entire time I was staring at the sign above the exit doors.

Welcome to Bangor, Maine!


	2. Coming Home

"Hey now Miss Julie you didn't think I'd leave you here to walk did ya?" a voice cut into my mental bitching.

I looked up to see Ryan, the stable hand, originally from Louisiana, my dad hires during the summer, boy had he grown up.

"Why are you starin' at me like that Jules?" he asked self-consciously tucking a strand of his semi-long curly blonde hair behind his ear.

"Huh?" I replied getting over my shock. I hadn't seen him since last summer when he was the annoying somewhat geeky seventeen year old stable hand that helped, well really hindered my attempts at keeping my horse's stable clean.

"Do I have a bug on my face or somethin?" he asked again.

"Oh no, I'm just tired" I replied quickly snapping out of my little _hey you look really hot_ daydream.

"Well come on then little lady lets get you home" Ryan smiled at me and I suddenly realised that he'd had his teeth fixed. Last year they were all crooked and chipped and now they were pearly white and really straight.

I didn't argue, besides I was starting to feel like an idiot for staring at him and I really wanted to get home and crash and maybe dream about Fulton.

I tried not to cringe when I saw our family's "yard" pick up sitting in the almost empty parking lot. I should have known they wouldn't send any of the nicer cars to collect me, I mean I am their only daughter after all.

"Here let me take that, you must be exhausted" Ryan took my bags from me and placed them in the pick up's tray.

"Thanks" I remembered my manners as I waited for him to unlock the truck for me.

He even held the door open for me as I scurried inside. Since it was close to 5 am and still dark, it was kinda cold outside.

The half an hour drive from Bangor Airport to my parents 'farm' was mainly spent answering questions about the Goodwill Games from Ryan.

"I saw that amazing glove save you pulled out of your butt to win it Julie" Ryan kept his eyes on the road as we talked.

"Out of my butt?" I questioned teasingly.

"Yeah out of your butt. How'd you know that Iceland guy was gonna go glove side?" Ryan asked.

I remembered Bombay's words to me.

_Julie, you've the fast glove. I know this kid's move. Triple Deke, glove side. Anticipate it and you've got it_

"What if he goes stick side?" I remembered what I asked Bombay not realising I'd just said it out loud.

_He's fancy, he'll go glove. Don't hesitate_.

"What do you mean what if he goes stick side?" Ryan asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Huh?" I replied snapping back to reality.

"You just asked me what if he goes stick side?" Ryan continued.

"Oh nothing, just remembering. Um Coach Bombay studied their tapes" I replied quickly feeling like a complete and utter dickhead.

"Cool, sounds like this Bombay knows his shit" Ryan commented as he made a left turn.

"Sometimes he does" I replied remembering how much of a pompous asshole he'd been whilst in LA. The guy had left us without a coach for a game while he went off to 'find himself' as he put it.

I reckon it was more like 'Jan removed the huge stick up my butt'.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked concerned that I'd been ill treated.

"Oh nothing much, he turned into this, well "Captain Blood" as Averman called it. Making us practice until 2 am each night, expecting us to attend tutoring sessions the next morning. Making us to all the work whilst he rode around in convertibles and was cutting endorsement deals for himself. Oh that and the Bash Brothers saw him hanging out with the Iceland team's Trainer" I exploded. That still kinda pissed me off.

"Wow what a wanker!" Ryan showed his support. "I knew he was one when he refused to put you in a game. I mean come on that Goldberg is hopeless as a goalie"

"Goldberg's okay, it just annoyed me that he didn't even think to use me until we were either getting creamed by Iceland or he needed someone to actually stop a goal" it was kinda mean to Goldberg but I was venting. Hell I needed it after that almost disastrous camping trip.

I knew I had to keep saying nice things about the Ducks once I got home though otherwise I'd have no hope of convincing mother to allow me to go to Eden Hall.

"You want me to keep that to myself don't you?" Ryan asked and I was shocked.

"How'd you know that?" I asked.

"Please Julie, I've been enduring your mother's wrath for the entire summer and let me tell you something, she's worse than what she was last summer" Ryan dropped the bad news on me.

"Shit" I replied grumpily. It was a running joke between us about my mother and her idiotic ways, she only cared about 2 things, herself and my father's money.

"Well here we are!" Ryan announced as we pulled up into the driveway. The house looked exactly the same.

Well I didn't really expect much to change in eight weeks now did I?

"Thunder's been dying to see you" Ryan said.

"I'll have to take him out later" I replied referring to my horse, Thunder.

"I might join you, Bobby needs a decent run" he said referring to the horse that my mother just had to have to outdo her snobbish high society tea-lady friends. Now the horse gets hardly any attention unless its from me or Ryan.

"Cool, I think I'll have a sleep first though" I replied waiting for the car to stop.

"Home sweet home" Ryan muttered and the irony never escaped me. There was nothing sweet about this home.

The house was mostly dark except a beam of light coming from the kitchen window which indicated that the cooks were up and preparing the menus for the day.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight" I grabbed my bags from the back of the truck and made my way to the main house.

"Night Julie" Ryan called.

"Oh and hey thanks for picking me up" I added before I forgot.

"Anytime" Ryan called over his shoulder without even turning around.

I watched him head into the stables.

I pushed open the heavy wooden doors leading into the 'lobby' as my mother called it. Anyone would think we were living in a bloody hotel the way she carried on about it.

I tried to be as quiet as I possibly could as I lugged my crap up the stairs. The last thing I needed or wanted was someone, mainly either of my parents, seeing me.

Fortunately for me, I escaped detection and retreated into my bedroom to find my cat fast asleep in the centre of my bed.

I tried shifting "Cat" (original I know but I couldn't think of anything else to name him) but he wouldn't budge. I was shocked to see that he was quite skinny.

Don't tell me those bastards have forgotten to feed him too?

The cat woke up and I gave him the rest of my muffin that I'd bought in Boston. He hungrily lunged at it thankful to finally have some food in his belly.

Boy would I be taking this up with the parentals later. First though, I really wanted to sleep.


	3. Playing the Game

I was woken a few hours later by possibly the most ugliest looking dog I'd ever seen.

Ew its licking my face.

"Gross, get off of me" I grumped throwing the covers back and trying to shift the "dog" off of me.

"Nice to see you're finally awake" my mother hissed startling me so much that I almost fell off of the bed.

"Huh? Oh well it was a long flight" I replied subtly reminding her of the little fact that she was not the one who was woken in the middle of the night to come and pick me up.

"Hmm yes well its time you got dressed dear, we have company arriving soon" her mother announced.

I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes. I kept reminding myself that if I wanted to attend Eden Hall with Fulton then I had to be nice to her.

"Mother?" I ask

She turned around "Yes dear"

"Um what is that?" I point to the thing on my bed. I'm assuming it's a dog but to be honest I'm not entirely sure.

"Oh that is Edward. He's one of those purebred dogs that don't grow fur. They are all the rage in Paris you know" my mother scooped up the hairless mini-beast from my bed and cuddled it.

Holy shit, my mother actually knows how to cuddle something!

"Right" I put on my best fake smile as I grab my robe ready to take a shower in my ensuite.

"Don't take too long Juliette" my mother used my full name.

God I hate it when she does that!

Okay, Eden Hall, Fulton, Eden Hall, Fulton, Eden Hall, Fulton.

That will become my mantra for the rest of the summer.

My mother left the room taking the rat with her.

I head straight for my bathroom feeling somewhat relieved that I could finally take a shower.

I let the hot water run over my tired, aching body as I realised that I still had muscle aches and pains from the 90 seconds I actually played during the entire tournament. Well I guess the only warm up I had was warming my butt on the bench.

I closed my eyes as I thought back to Fulton massaging my tensions away. Why couldn't he be here now?

I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come on Juliette we don't have time for daydreaming" my mother was going all out on this one today.

I snapped out of it and replied that I would be out in a minute.

Eden Hall, Fulton, Eden Hall, Fulton.

I stuck my head under the stream of water and snatched up the bottle of shampoo not at the least bit surprised that my mother had replaced my old shampoo with one of the more expensive brands. Well if it smells good and does what its supposed to then I'm not really arguing.

I lather the rose smelling lotion into my hair laughing out loud when the white foam reminds me of Goldberg, Luis and Ken's stunt on Dwayne with the shaving cream and the feather.

"Juliette are you alright in there?" my mother asks me through the door. Oh well at least she's grown out of the habit of barging right in these days.

"Yeah I'm fine, just testing out the new shampoo" I replied knowing this would make her happy.

"Oh yes and do you like it? I got it specially formulated exclusive to the Gaffney family" my mother gushed not waiting for my response as to whether I liked it or not.

"Its great" I replied anyway rinsing the foam out of my hair.

I wasn't surprised to find the matching conditioner bottle sitting on the shelf.

Taking a giant handful of the smooth cream I dump it by the bucketful on my head.

I absolutely love conditioner; I love how it makes you hair feel all soft and smooth. Not that mine ever looks all soft and smooth but hey whatever gets you through the day right.

"Come on Juliette we don't want to be late" my mother banged on the door again cutting me off in yet another daydream about Fulton and his dark, gorgeous hair.

Damn her!

Okay, here we go again, Eden Hall, Fulton, Eden Hall, Fulton.

I rinsed the conditioner out and turned the taps off.

Grabbing a huge fluffy pink towel that had been left next to the shower door I covered myself up whilst grabbing a second pink towel for my hair. Why people actually thought that I like the colour pink was severely mistaken. I looked at myself in the half steamed mirror and decided I looked just like a giant stick of fairy floss.

Hmmm, how attractive!

I grabbed my robe and put it on using the towel to dry off any stray droplets of water.

Boy do I feel much better now.

I opened the door that leads back into my bedroom not at all surprised to find my mother had picked out the clothes that I was expected to wear to whatever this brunch thing was all about.

Okay, just do what she wants and you may have a shot at going to Eden Hall.

I cringed when I saw that she wanted me to wear a skirt and a blouse complete with stockings and heels.

Oh boy she's going to pay for this some day.

I retreated back into the bathroom deciding that I was going to have some say in my appearance by putting my hair back into a braid like I do for hockey games.

If there's one thing I really hate its having my hair in my face.

"Hey Julie hurry the fuck up! Mom's gonna chuck a mental" I heard my older brother John calling through the door.

"Nice to see you too. I'll be out in a minute" I replied through the door.

John was my mother's favourite child. Mostly because he plays up to her every request when she's looking. If she knew what he really does when she's not looking then she'd have a heart attack and die right on the spot.

Hmmm, maybe I should just tell her then!

No seriously as much as my mother annoys the shit out of me I guess she's still my mother and not having one would really kind of suck.

I hurriedly got dressed thankful enough that I didn't rip a hole in my stockings and cause any further grief.

Grabbing my shoes and running barefoot down the stairs to my mother's beloved 'lobby' I was greeted by the sight of both my parents (a rare sight to see them in the same room) and my brother waiting for me.

"You look lovely dear" my mother cast her approving eye over the attire she'd selected whilst I was in the shower.

I noticed Ryan behind my parents shaking his head.

I knew what he was thinking, that I was a sellout but he honestly didn't realise how much was at stake if I didn't play up to their idea of the perfect daughter.

I really, really wanted to go to Eden Hall next year.


	4. Prissy Closet Hockey Nuts

The "company" mother was having consisted of a family that had just moved to Bangor from Virginia. My mother pounced on them when she learned they had money and quite a lot of it.

She also insisted they drag along their teenage son who I suppose was kinda good looking in a blond hair blue eyed star quarterback on the high school football team kind of way but he was definitely no Fulton.

"Juliette why don't you show Marcus here around the estate whilst we wait for our luncheon to be served" my mother didn't beat around the bush at playing matchmaker.

"Um, sure" I replied hesitantly glancing at 'Marcus' who looked like he wished the sky would open up and strike him with lightning. Can't say I blamed him since I was wishing the earth would open up and swallow me whole.

I motioned for Marcus to follow trying desperately to ignore the 'approving' looks of my mother. I knew what it was that she wanted and it wasn't sitting well with me.

I headed straight for the stables knowing that my horse would calm me down, with any luck I could convince the preppy boy to ditch the parentals and come riding with me therefore killing two birds with one stone, my need to ride my horse and the other need to get away from my mother before my cover was blown (along with my temper).

"Nice look Julie" Ryan snarled from the entrance to the stables.

I was about to reply with something incredibly colourful when the heel of my left shoe decided to snap off causing me to stumble into a big patch of mud.

"Just great!" I threw my hands up in the air as I wrenched my shoes off and threw them with more force than necessary into the mud puddle, succeeding to cause more mud to splash up and dot the hem of my skirt.

This proved too much for Ryan who threw his head back and exploded into laughter.

I cunningly retrieved a shoe from the puddle and flung it at him hitting him squarely in the chest.

"Watch it Gaffney!" he warned indicating to the pile of horse shit he had in the shovel he was holding.

I hid behind Marcus who looked torn between horrified and amused.

"Juliette! Marcus!" my mother's obnoxiously loud voice rang out through the air causing all laughter (and breathing in my case) to stop.

Great now mother's gonna have a fit!

Ah who cares!

I stomped along the path ensuring that with each step took a pile of mud was flying off of my shoes. I could hear Marcus walking behind me.

"Juliette what on earth happened to you?" my mother was horrified at the sight of me.

You know Fulton would find this incredibly funny.

"I fell in a puddle" I replied with a shrug feeling my old _who gives a shit_ streak returning and boy did it feel good.

"You should take pride in how you look Juliette now go change out of those disastrous clothes and quickly, lunch will be served soon" she scolded.

Wow I got out of that one easy.

Rather than replying with a rude retort like I normally would I decide to take pity on her for once and do as asked.

But she was gonna shit a brick when she saw what I was gonna change into!

Once in the safety of my room I kicked off those uncomfortable heels and grabbed a pair of trainers. I removed the 'nanna' stockings and the rest of the clothes and threw my Ducks jersey over my head followed by a pair of black pants.

I smiled to myself in the mirror before heading back downstairs.

"Juliette!" my mother screeched when she saw me.

Fortunately she had to shut up when Marcus' father who smiled broadly and said.

"Julie Gaffney from Team USA? I thought that was you!"

"Yeah its me" I said sitting down next to Marcus who suddenly looked starstruck.

Geez boy I'm not that famous.

"You'll have to tell me some of your strategies, I think you're one of the best goalies I've ever seen" Marcus' father continued gushing.

"You mean for a girl right?" my brother cut in.

He is such a sexist pig.

"No actually I don't, that Goldberg would never have caught the last shot" he continued.

"Yeah but it's the only time she played during the whole time" my brother was itching for a fight.

"So? Bombay seemed like a cocky arrogant man. He obviously favoured that Charlie Conway and the original Ducks" Marcus' father argued back.

"Charlie's captain now" I cut in giving him a piece of information that wasn't quite public knowledge yet.

"That doesn't surprise me one little bit" Marcus' father answered.

We chatted more about hockey and my time as a 'Team USA/Duck' player and by the time lunch had finished my mother was about to turn blue with anger and Marcus' mother had even asked me jokingly if Dean Portman was single.

To which I replied "Yes but I think he has a thing for Connie Moreau" I laughed recalling at his antics at the airport.

Shoot! That reminds me I need to call Fulton later on too.

"Who wouldn't" I heard Marcus say under his breath.

When lunch had finished it was time for them to leave.

"Oh Catherine your family is just wonderful, especially young Julie here" Marcus' mother gushed.

"Oh um thank you" my mother was stunned.

"We hope to be seeing you again in the near future" Marcus' father spoke up before adding "and Julie, I want to hear some more Team USA gossip"

"Sure" I replied smiling.

This was classic, the family my mother was trying to break into the Maine Society club with were closet hockey fans!

"Bye Julie" Marcus called as his family climbed into their towncar.

"Bye" I replied feeling my feet itching to get to the stables and take Thunder out for a decent run.

The second the car left my sight I raced towards the stables before my mother or brother could say anything to me.

"Ryan get Bobby, I'm taking Thunder out" I ordered.

"Yes M'am" Ryan grinned obviously pleased that I'd returned to my old self.

Oh well I'll just have to call Fulton later.


	5. Secrets & Thunder

_**A/N – sorry I would have posted this last Friday but my computer did some weird thing where I couldn't open links and therefore I couldn't log in or do anything (it seems to be working now so here's the next chapter)**_

"Whoah Julie slow down!" I heard Ryan yell from somewhere behind me.

I tugged on the reins a little to make Thunder slow down. I heard the horse whine just a little to let me know he wasn't very pleased about having to slow down.

Seems like he was enjoying the run as much as I was.

"Can't keep up?" I asked cheekily when he'd caught up to me.

"I could but this guy hasn't been out for a while. He's been neglected while you were gone" Ryan protested.

"You're big enough and ugly enough to take him out on your own, besides you'll have to when I go away to school at the end of the summer"

Oh shit, I think I just let the cat out of the bag, no pun intended.

"Go away to school? Aren't you going to Bangor Grammar?" Ryan asked.

I made my horse halt to a stop. I looked around cautiously to ensure we were alone. Not that I was really expecting anyone to be out here in the scrubs but you never knew.

Ryan pulled Bobby to a stop.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked softly.

"Julie I've been keeping secrets around here since I started, if you mother knew what I knew she would throw a fit to rival Naomi Campbell" Ryan laughed.

"I'm serious, mother cannot know about this yet" I say seriously.

My plan of attack was to wait until Coach Bombay showed up. He would do all of my negotiating for me.

"I promise I won't say a word to a living soul, but I can't vouch for these two here" Ryan indicated to the two horses with a grin.

"You're such a crack up" I replied dryly.

"I try, so what's this big secret?" Ryan got my mind back on to the task at hand.

"Well Coach Bombay managed to score the entire team a full athletic scholarship to a fancy private school in Minnesota and I really really wanna go"

"Wow, is that all?" Ryan pretended to look bored.

"Yes that's all, as if mother will let me go to a school that's not Bangor Grammar unless I can get Coach Bombay to convince her that the Minnesota school has more bragging rights attached to it than Bangor"

"You think he can do that?" Ryan asked me.

I shrugged "I dunno but Charlie reckons he's very persuasive"

"Charlie says huh?" Ryan raised his eyebrows at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked hoping he wasn't thinking what I think he was thinking.

"You and Charlie?" he pressed on.

"Are you insane! No freaking way, that guy is worse than a girl when it comes to mood swings" I replied.

"Okay, that insult was way too real to be a cover up so which Duck is it? Wait no let me guess, Adam Banks"

"What makes you think I'm with any of the Ducks, and no its not Banks, as if"

I think I've just given myself away.

"So its not Banks then, hmmmmm oh of course, Dean Portman. You'd be one to go for the bad boy now wouldn't you" Ryan gave me a smug grin.

I simply shook my head.

"Close but no cigar" I decided to throw him a bone. He really was good at keeping secrets.

"No way, Fulton Reed? I never would have guessed that in a million years" Ryan's face was priceless.

"Neither would I to be honest, it just kinda happened" I admitted starting to feel guilty that I hadn't called Fulton yet.

"So are you gonna become Mrs Reed and have little Fulton Reed babies" Ryan was enjoying teasing the crap out of me.

"NO!" I almost screamed.

"Now I know why you wanna go to that fancy Minnesota school, Mrs Reed" Ryan howled.

"Shut up!" I retorted starting Thunder up again.

"And don't you tell anyone" I called over my shoulder as I eased Thunder into a gallop.

"You're a cheater Gaffney!" Ryan complained trying his hardest to catch up to me.

We had our own little race all the way back to the stables. Because I had such a big headstart, and because my horse was faster, I made it back first.

"Yes I win!" I laughed climbing down and taking my helmet off.

"You cheated, cheater" Ryan pointed his finger at me accusingly.

"Not my fault you couldn't keep up" I laughed.

"Whatever, so Connie Moreau, is she taken?" Ryan asked me.

"I dunno why?" I played coy.

"Cos she's hot" Ryan said with his back to me as he fiddled with the stirrups.

"Apparently you're not the only one that thinks that" I laughed.

"Why was she seeing someone?" Ryan turned around.

This guy was worse than a girl when it came to juicy gossip.

Maybe that's why I liked him so much.

"Well" I began.

"Well?" Ryan prompted me impatiently.

"Well, she was going out with Guy Germaine but they broke up on the camp, Dwayne has a huge crush on her and Portman kissed her at the airport"

Ryan processed this new information.

"Well, Dwayne and Guy I could take out, Portman might be tough though, I'll have to start working out more, what do you think" Ryan jokingly pulled a muscle man pose.

"Well you have two weeks before school starts so get working" I said rolling my eyes.

"JULIETTE!" my mother screamed.

"Damn it she knows I'm back" I rolled my eyes again but this time I meant it.

"I'll fix Thunder up, you go see what she wants before she starts throwing another hissy fit" Ryan offered.

"Thanks" I smiled at him and ran towards the house.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Where have you been?" John demanded the second I set foot on the porch.

"None of your business" I replied just as nastily. I didn't have to answer to him.

"Cavorting with the help _again_ I see. Wait til mother hears about this" John turned on his heel and walked inside.

I angrily pushed my sweaty hair out of my eyes.

Who the hell does he think he is?

"Juliette" my mother was still screaming.

"Coming" I replied taking off my riding boots and leaving them by the door.

"Ah there you are, where have you been all this time?" my mother asked in a slightly better tone than my brother.

"I took Thunder for a run, is there a problem?" I ask snidely.

"Don't you take that tone with me Juliette, especially after that stunt you pulled at lunch. It was just as well the Smiths liked your stint on Team USA" my mother continued.

"Sorry" I mumbled realising that I'd have to be nice to her.

Bombay had better show up soon.


	6. Bombay's Visit

**A/n – thank you to those who reviewed. This part will only last for a couple more chapters and then the third instalment will arrive. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I awoke the next morning to find mother's little darling Edward, the ugly hairless dog snoring its ugly head off at the foot of my bed.

_Day three in this hell hole_ I thought bitterly as I threw the covers off of me and onto the poor unsuspecting dog.

I guess its not his fault he's ugly I decided as I looked down at him sleeping away as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Lucky bastard!

"Juliette!" my mother called from the other side of the door.

Why does she _always_ have to use my full name?

"Yes?" I called back.

"We must hurry, your coach is arriving shortly" she informed me.

Well its about time!

I tried to keep my excitement in check.

"Okay" I called back trying to use my best monotonous voice.

I literally bounced off of my bed startling Edward who gave me one of those filthy looks dogs can do before he promptly went back to sleep.

I quickly jumped into the shower and was done in record time, a first for me since I absolutely love my showers.

Opening my closet I ignored the masses of ugly, preppy skirts and blouses and opted for a simple pair of black pants and a blouse that wasn't too preppy but it wasn't too sloppy. That should keep mother happy without compromising to Coach Bombay what it was really like for me here.

"Ah good you're dressed" my mother burst into my room without knocking.

She had on enough make up to keep Elizabeth Arden in business forever. Her perfume was absolutely overpowering. I remembered she wore Chanel No. 5 on most occasions.

I didn't answer, instead I just nodded as I straightened the blankets on my bed earning me another dirty look from Edward.

My mother picked the rat-dog up and cradled it in her arms.

"I wasn't aware Edward slept in here" her bright red lips pouted.

"Neither was I until I woke up" I replied with my back to her rolling my eyes as I straightened my pillows.

"Is he bothering you?" my mother actually had the compassion to ask me such a question.

Break out the bells, it appears she has a heart after all!

"Not really" I replied truthfully. The dog didn't really bother me.

"Good because I can keep him out if you don't want him in here" she continued to surprise me with her incredibly good mood.

The sound of the doorbell cut her off.

"That must be Mr Bombay!" she announced excitedly.

I tried my hardest not to answer with 'no duh'.

Wow that expression reminds me so much of Fulton, especially when he said it to Dwayne at the unveiling of the "Team USA Wheaties Box".

I hated my photo. I looked terrible and Connie looked fantastic, as always.

"Come on Juliette" my mother grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room.

Okay, game time.

* * *

Bombay stood in our serving room looking around but not touching anything. He had on a navy blue business suit and his hair slicked back.

I guess he was back to being a Wolf 'the Dentist' Stansson clone.

As long as it made a good impression on my parents then I didn't care.

"Julie, nice to see you again" he greeted me as I walked into the room with my mother behind me.

"Hi Coach!" I replied smiling to let him know I was eager about Eden Hall.

"Mrs Gaffney I assume? Hello, I'm Gordon Bombay, I was Julie's coach during the Goodwill Games" Bombay held a hand out.

"Charmed" my mother replied with a smile coming from her carefully lined scarlet lips.

Oh man she was laying it on thick, and not just her makeup.

"Is Mr Gaffney joining us?" Bombay asked.

Never in a million years would he be joining us. I bet he was out playing golf with one of his business associates or kissing the latest multi-million dollar client's ass.

"I'm afraid Mr Gaffney is in a meeting all day" my mother replied not doing a very good job of keeping the bitterness out of her voice.

Sheesh you'd think she'd be used to my father's ways by now. I know I was.

"Well then lets get to business shall we?" Bombay took charge.

We sat down circling around a large coffee table.

Bombay proceeded to pull out a fancy looking folder from his briefcase.

"I'm unaware if Julie's mentioned this to you already, but the reason I am here is that Eden Hall Academy in Minnesota, a very fine private school, has offered each and every one of the Team USA Ducks full athletic scholarships to attend their school" Bombay started.

My mother turned to me "No I'm afraid Juliette didn't mention any of this"

Bombay glanced at me.

"And I ask why you didn't mention this to me at all?" my mother asked me with a raised eyebrow.

I knew this would come up and I had an answer prepared.

"I wanted it to be a nice surprise" I answered with a smile.

"And what a nice surprise it is too" my mother is putting on an act for Bombay's benefit.

She knows damn well why I didn't say anything earlier.

"I have here some information on the school, and Julie's scholarship contract which Julie will need to sign along with a parent or guardian" Bombay pulled out a few sheets of paper and a brochure of Eden Hall.

I dared to sneak a look at the brochure. It featured some glossy photos of carefully manicured gardens, immaculately dressed preppies and some of the faculty.

Oh yeah it was Preppsville, USA. Adam Banks' dream!

"Very nice" my mother pretended to pour over the photos.

"A conference to formally introduce the Ducks to the Eden Hall Alumni will be held the Friday before school starts and an assembly to introduce the Ducks to the students will be held on the morning of their first day the following Monday. You are welcome to attend both of course" Bombay was using his charm.

I wonder what Miss Mackay would think of this.

"Sound very appealing" she replied.

I had to wonder whether Bombay could detect the fakeness in her voice. I know I could and it was giving me a headache.

"So Julie, what do you think?" Bombay asked for my input.

"It looks great and I'll get to play hockey and go to school" I said suddenly realising that I might not get a shot on the ice if Bombay was coaching. He was still wrapped up in using Goldberg and the original Ducks.

"I've seen your transcripts from your Junior High, I anticipate you will have no trouble getting into the advance classes" Bombay tried the academic approach.

I must have looked horrified because he added.

"Oh don't worry, we're also looking at getting Ken and Adam in too so you won't be all by yourself" he explained.

"Great" I replied throwing on a smile for his benefit.

"Well I'll leave this here for you and Mr Gaffney to peruse and I'll be in touch sometime next week. The scholarships need to be signed and sent in before the 14th" he stood up and collected his briefcase from the table.

"I'll remember that, and thank you so much for stopping by. Maine must be awfully out of your way" my mother stood up as well.

"Oh its no problem at all, I've already been to Florida, Texas and California. After this it'll be Chicago and we'll be all set" Bombay explained.

"You're going to see Portman now?" I blurted out.

"Yes that's right, then its back to Minnesota to see the rest of the team" Bombay smiled.

Wow he actually put the out of town Ducks ahead of Charlie! Wonders never cease.

"Tell them I say hi" I told him, hoping to show my mother that I actually do get along with the team.

"Will do, I know they'll be looking forward to seeing you again" Bombay replied.

I could have kissed him for that comment. It showed my mother that the relationship was two sided. They liked me just as much as I liked them.

"Well have a safe flight Mr Bombay" my mother walked him to the front door.

"Please call me Gordon" Bombay was still using the charm.

"I really hope to see Julie at Eden Hall in the new school year" Bombay made his closing argument before waving farewell and getting into his rental car.

My mother maintained her smile until he was out of sight.

She closed the door with a bang and made her way over to me.

"You're not going" she said with a glare before trudging up the stairs. Stomping her Jimmy Choo's the entire way.


	7. Trying to feel better

A/n – thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry this took so long to update. Yes I'm aware Julie's mother is an evil biatch but I promise she's gonna come unstuck! This is the second to last chapter for this part and then the third part will start!

With those three words my world came crashing down.

I knew the initial answer would be no but after Bombay's visit I was so sure that the answer could be yes.

That's what I get for getting my hopes up.

I felt the tears prickling behind my eyes. It was so unfair!

"Aw did the poor baby not get her own way" my brother's cold sneering voice came from somewhere behind me.

"Fuck off" I hissed through clenched teeth. I didn't even bother to turn around and look at him before I stormed outside.

"You'll pay for that Julie" I heard him call after me.

How can I be related to that idiot? How can I be related to the cold hearted bitch I call 'mother'?

Hopefully I'm not really her daughter and that I'm adopted.

That would explain a lot!

Once safely outside in the fresh air I undid the top button of my shirt allowing myself to be able to breathe again. The damn thing felt like it was suffocating me.

Is this what it feels like for claustrophobics?

I decided to do the one thing I knew would make me feel better. I went back inside, headed up the stairs, grabbed the phone from the hallway and took it into my room, slamming the door shut behind me to let everyone know I was still pissed off.

I searched my room until I found the photo album Fulton and Portman had given me at the airport. Opening the cover I found the phone number I was looking for and dialled.

"_Hello?"_ an older woman answered the phone.

"Hi is Fulton there?" I asked. I absolutely hated speaking with complete strangers when they answer the phone.

"_Oh yes he's just about to walk through the door, FULTON PHONE!"_ she forgot to take the handpiece away from her mouth before she yelled sending a high number of decibels down the line.

"_Thanks mom!_" I heard his voice in the background.

"_Hello?"_ Fulton answered in his tough guy voice.

"Hey Fult, its me Julie" I bit my lip and waited for his reaction.

"_JULIE!_ _how are you?"_ he sounded genuinely excited.

"I'm great" I fibbed. Well he didn't need to know the goings on of the Gaffney household. I still had time to plead my case to be allowed to attend Eden Hall.

"_It feels so weird being home, I kinda miss you"_ he admitted.

He had no idea how much he'd just cheered me up.

"I miss you too" I replied smiling into thin air.

"_I can't wait for you to come here for school" _Fulton was saying.

Damn it, he's just burst my bubble!

"_Jules my call waiting is going off, can I put you on hold for a minute while I get rid of whoever it is?" _Fulton asked me hopefully.

"Sure" I replied turning a page in the photo album.

I could hear the hold music and recognised the tune as "Greensleeves"

"_Jules are you still there?"_ Fulton's voice came through the line a few minutes later.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Good, that was Charlie. He's telling me to get my, and I quote "lily white butt" down to the park for a game of street puck before Jesse leaves for good"

"You should go then" I told him encouragingly.

"_Are you sure? I mean I like talking to you"_

why does he have to make everything so damn difficult!

"Of course I'm sure, it might be the last time you'll play puck with Jesse, I just wish I was there to stop all of the goals" I laughed light heartedly.

"_You'll be here soon enough and I can't wait. I'll talk to you before then right?"_

"Yeah, now go kick some butt" I commanded him laughing.

"You got it Catlady, I'll talk to you soon. Bye" 

"Bye" I replied before setting the handset into its cradle.

Well that only half worked since I was still mad.

I picked myself up off of the floor and changed into a pair of Team USA sweatpants and an old Bangor Wildcats t-shirt from my middle school before heading back outside.

After my talk with Fulton I decided that Ryan would be the person to cheer me up.

Slipping out to the stables I was a little surprised to find that he wasn't there. I checked my watch, 2.30 pm. Usually he'd be mucking out of the stables at this time but the pitchfork and fresh hay were still sitting in the corner of the barn, untouched.

I decided to work my frustrations out by, well working as I opened the gate to Bobby's stable and led him out to the holding yard. Ensuring I shut the gate behind me, I let the horse run free whilst I cleaned out his stable.

Who knew picking up horse shit was therapeutic?

By the time I'd cleaned out Thunder's stable I was determined to have it out with my mother.

Putting the horses back into their correct pens and securing the gates behind them, I ensured they had fresh water before stalking back towards the house.

I wasn't even going to bother with having a shower as I knew the stench of horse turds and hay would annoy the hell out of her even more. I was through with playing nice Julie.

"Ha I always knew you'd end up like the trash you call your teammates" John's obnoxious voice came at me the second I entered the house.

"Better than ending up like you" I retorted giving him a full view of my filthy face, hay infested hair and dirty clothes.

I didn't even bother to wait for a response as I walked straight through the lobby and up the stairs towards my mother's suite.

I found her door slightly ajar so I simply entered without knocking spouting something along the lines of "I'm going to Eden Hall and there's nothing you can do to stop me"

The sight that lay before me was way too intense to handle.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed attracting the attention of the room's occupants.

Never in a million years was I expecting to see this.


	8. Blackmail gets you everywhere

"Julie, wait" I heard my name being called as I turned on my heel and ran out of the room as fast as I could.

I knew that before Ryan could catch me he'd have to (a) get off of my mother and (b) get dressed. I decided to use it to my advantage as I sprinted straight past my evil brother and out the door.

"JULIE!" I heard Ryan scream my name.

He can get stuffed. There's no way I'm stopping for that asshole. Not now and not ever.

I continued running down our driveway and out of the Gaffney property. I knew where I was going and I wasn't going to stop running until I got there.

I approached the lake where many of my early hockey practices were held. It was where I learned to become one of the best goalies in the country and it was one of my favourite places in the world.

"DAMN!" I cursed out loud realising that I was missing two very important things.

The first being my skates and the second being money to hire skates because I forgot them in the first place.

"Well if it isn't Julie "the Cat" Gaffney!"

I spun around to come face to face with Reg, the owner of the rental stall beside the lake that consisted of a long table with a handmade sign that read "Skate Hire" on it. At the end of each day Reg packs up his stall and takes the skates back to his skate shop. He reminded me somewhat of Jan, without the Scandinavian accent of course.

"Hi Reg" I couldn't help but grin back. Even on your worst day old Reg could make you feel like the world's most special person.

"Have you come to skate?" he asked.

"Yeah" I affirmed.

"No skates I see" he commented in a non-confrontational way. Somehow he always knew when something was up.

"Yeah" I replied not wanting to get further into it.

"Come on" he gestured for me to follow him to the rental stall.

"I don't have any money" I protested.

"Your moneys no good around here Julie, because of you I've been running out of skates to hire because everybody wants to skate on the lake where Julie "the Cat" Gaffney skated, at this rate I can retire next week" he smiled at his own joke.

Wow! Did I really have that effect on people?

"Oh my god!" I heard the excited squeal of a young girl who looked no older than ten.

I turned around quickly half expecting there to be something wrong.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Am I okay? I'm better than okay, you're Julie "the Cat" Gaffney!" she squealed again.

Well duh, I did know my own name.

"Yeah I am" I confirmed for her turning around to accept the skates Reg had pulled out of the stall for me.

"Oh my god are you going to skate? Can I skate with you?" she asked hopefully.

I really didn't want to but what could I say? She looked so impressed that I was standing in front of her.

"Okay" I replied pulling my best fake smile.

Maybe having her around would take my mind off of my mother and her 'boy toy' for a while.

"So what's your name?" I asked the girl as I tugged on my skates.

"Kelly" she replied.

"Great name, so you're a fan of Team USA then?" I ask.

"Yeah you guys were awesome!" she gushed watching me lace my skates up.

"So who's your favourite?" I asked.

"You!" she giggled.

"Besides me" I pressed on.

"Ummmm, the Bash Brothers were cool, Robertson was funny but I like Adam Banks" she gave me the answer I thought she'd give me.

"Adam's cool" I agreed.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked me in a hushed tone.

"Nope, Fulton Reed is" I gave her a huge secret.

Kelly's eyes grew wide "REALLY!" she asked.

"Yep" I nodded feeling much better. Fulton was one of my favourite subjects to talk about.

"Wow! Is he a good kisser?" she blurted out turning red.

"Yeah he is" I replied feeling myself blush a little.

"I can't wait til I get a boyfriend' she told me as we rose to our feet ready to hit the ice.

"You'll get one, one day" I told her as I pushed out onto the ice.

God it felt good to be back.

After an hour or so of skating around and being silly with Kelly and even signing half a dozen autographs for a few star struck fans I wandered off the ice.

Sitting down to remove my skates I felt someone sitting down beside me.

Someone I didn't want to talk to.

"I have nothing to say to you" I didn't waste no time in ripping his head off.

"I know Julie but I'm sorry, I want you to know that" Ryan pleaded.

"You're only sorry you got caught, who knows how long it would have gone on for if I hadn't have walked in, or how long it was going on prior to today" I spat at him.

"But Julie…" he began.

"Don't 'but Julie' me. I trusted you" I blurted out angrily.

"I know Julie but you can use this to your advantage" Ryan said.

"How the hell can I use _this _to my advantage?" I was outraged. Did he even know what he was on about?

"You wanna go to Eden Hall right? And she won't let you go" Ryan began.

"So?" I felt like being an argumentative little shit right now.

"So use it against her. Threaten to tell your father if she doesn't let you go" Ryan looked dead serious.

Of course! Why didn't I think of that?

"What about you? Aren't you worried about your job?" I asked.

"I quit" Ryan replied simply.

"Why?" I asked not entirely sure I wanted to know the answer.

"I only did it for the extra money, I know you think its like pimping myself out or something but you don't understand what its like to have no money for things you need" Ryan said.

I didn't say anything, mostly because I couldn't think of an answer.

"So go home, tell your mother either you get to go to Eden Hall or your father finds out about her infidelity. She'll go for it, your father's money is far too tempting to pass up for someone like her" Ryan tried giving me a pep talk.

Or someone like you I thought bitterly.  
"I'll see you later" I said coldly standing up to return my skates to Reg who told me he was glad to see me and looks forward to the next time I skated on the lake.  
That would be the only sad thing about leaving Maine and never returning.

* * *

"Julie" my mother glanced up at me from the seat on the porch.  
She only ever called me Julie when she's guilty of something and this time I knew exactly what it was.  
"We need to talk" I said sharply leaning on the railing across from her.  
"Yes" she looked down at her hands that were holding a small glass of something brown in colour, probably whisky.  
"Here's the deal, you deliver to me by tomorrow morning the signed and accepted Contract for me to attend Eden Hall and I'll conveniently forget I ever saw or heard anything between you and Ryan" I laid my deal out on the table.  
"Julie that's blackmail" my mother pretended to look shocked.  
"What can I say I learned from the best" I replied stonily.  
She had to agree there. Between my father, my brother and herself we had a team of the best dirty, lying, cheating blackmailers in the country.  
"I don't know if I can do that" she tried resisting.  
"Can you do without father's money, this nice house, your nice clothes, your social status" I replied.  
I knew it was cold and heartless but I honestly stopped caring about her years ago, she was never going to change and I had accepted it.  
"Alright you win, I'll get your father to sign the Contract" she said.  
I took the opportunity to steal a glance at her, she looked defeated.  
"I'll start packing" I said dryly leaving her out on the porch staring off into space.

* * *

The day had finally arrived. I had survived another week in the place I like to call hell.  
As promised, my mother had gotten my father to sign the Contract and she delivered it to my room the next morning.  
I called Connie in excitement telling her that I was coming to Eden Hall with her. She was thrilled and had been keeping me up to date on what had been going on in dreary Minnesota.  
Apparently the boys had cried the day Jesse left for Philadelphia, especially Goldberg who, according to Connie, had thrown himself at Jesse shouting "take me with you!" at the top of his lungs.  
When we finally stopped laughing about that she told me all about her email relationship she had going with Portman. I teased her mercilessly of course to which she always replied 'we're just good friends'.  
She then told me that Fulton hadn't stopped talking about me all summer and that Charlie had actually grown the balls to shove one of his filthy socks in Fulton's mouth as a gag. Charlie was still watching his back to see what the retaliation would be.  
"Ew I'm not kissing him again" I remembered telling her and we both knew that wasn't true.  
So here I was at Bangor International Airport waiting for my flight to be called. This time both of my parents and my brother had come to see me off.  
No doubt John was already calling dibs on my room and thinking about what he was going to do to it in my absence.  
"We will be over in a week to attend the official induction ceremony" my father was telling me.  
"Okay" I replied trying to work out what the ulterior motive was.  
I was even more confused when he hugged me and told me he'd miss me.  
I'd never seen that much affection from him in years, if ever.  
"Goodbye Juliette" my mother was back to calling me 'Juliette'. I knew the whole 'Julie' thing wouldn't last long. She was still pissed that I'd won in the end.  
"Bye mother, John" I nodded in the direction of my brother out of politeness.  
My flight was called and I took a deep breath feeling more and more excited by the second.  
I was on my way to Eden Hall and to Fulton. 

I couldn't wait.

* * *

_**AN – so this is the last chapter of part 2 and nothing gets past you reviewers does it! (thanks for the review btw – they are really appreciated and motivating) Kudos to Gaffney06 who got the twist. Part 3 will be up soon – I think it will be called Camp Eden.**_

* * *


End file.
